We're Going to Disney World
by Katy M VT
Summary: Sequel to What if Crossroad Blues.  Sam, Dean, Cas and Bobby have stopped the Apocalypse.  What are they going to do now?  Go to Disney World of course.  Just an excuse for old Cas.  One-shot.


"You do realize that when I said Let's go to Disney World, that was just an expression," Sam groused.

"Come on, this will be fun. We've never been," Dean countered.

"What is this place?" Castiel asked, looking around

"It's kiddie Heaven," Bobby rolled his eyes.

"These children aren't dead," Castiel countered.

"Let's go on Pirates of the Caribbean," Dean yelled and the others followed.

"What's with your brother?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I'm so glad that I didn't actually have to jump in the hole, I'll do anything. Plus, I haven't seen him this happy since before he went to Hell. It's kind of nice."

"I don't like pirates," Castiel said.

"It'll be OK," Sam smirked. He thought Cas might be the funnest part of this little trip.

They waited in line in silence. Dean wanted to babble like a little kid, but could kind of tell that the others were not as excited as him.

Sam was just in a quiet mood. That week that he'd been possessed by the devil had been the worst of his life. And considering his life, that was saying a lot.

Bobby had been so relieved when he had been resurrected and Sam was still alive.

Castiel was still trying to figure out the purpose of this place.

They finally made it to the beginning of the line and got on the boat. The boat slowly pulled out and went into the ride part. Fake men popped up from other ships and the "land" to the side.

"Those aren't real pirates," Cas said.

"Yeah, Cas, we know," Dean said.

The pirates started shooting at them. "Don't worry. They don't appear to be real bullets either," Castiel assured them.

The others on the boat were looking at Cas like he was insane.

"He's special," Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, not understanding the connotation of what he had said. Sam and Bobby did, of course, and they were unsuccessfully trying to stifle their laughter.

SSS

"What's next?" Bobby grumbled when they got off that ride.

"The Haunted Mansion," Dean decided.

"Don't we get enough of haunted houses?" Sam asked.

"Come on. It'll be fun," Dean practically whined.

When they got in the staging area for the ride, the room began to shrink.

"Don't worry. The room is not really getting smaller. It's just an optical illusion," Castiel assured him.

"Yeah, we know," Sam said. He figured this was definitely more fun with Cas around.

When the little talk was over they got into their cars. Sam and Dean got in one and Bobby and Cas got in the next one. As they were going by a mirror, it appeared that a ghost was sitting between them. Bobby decided to get the jump on Cas. "Don't worry, it's not a real ghost."

"I am aware of that, thank you," Castiel responded.

"Idgit," Bobby muttered under his breath.

"Now what?" Sam asked. He was hoping they could leave soon. This might have been fun if they had come when they were kids, or if they had brought kids with them, but at this point it just seemed lame. Dean still seemed to be having a good time though.

"Let's go see a show. How about the Indiana Jones thing."

"Fine," Sam said and the foursome followed Dean who had apparently memorized a map of the park and knew where everything was.

As they watched the show, the Indiana Jones on stage appeared to be in real danger from the run away boulder. "He's in trouble," Cas said.

"No, wait," Dean said, but he was too late. Cas disappeared and reappeared on the stage and beamed the man to safety outside.

"I can't believe he just did that," Sam whispered. How were they going to explain that?

It was OK, though. Everybody thought it was all part of the show. Even those who had seen it before thought that it had just been updated.

"Can we go now?" Sam whined.

"We'll go to the Country time Bear Jamboree. Cas can't get in any trouble there."

"He can if he thinks they're real bears and they're going to eat us."

Dean realized he was the only one having fun. "Alright, fine. Let's go."

Sam and Bobby exchanged a look. They felt kind of bad. "Well, maybe we could just go on Space Mountain, first," Sam said.

"Great!" Dean agreed.

Sam and Bobby exchanged another look and smiled. Dean was finally getting the childhood he'd never had, even if it was just for one day.

The End


End file.
